I Cant
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Porque habían cientos de cosas que Soul no podía hacer. Pero tenía muy claro que estar enamorado de ella, era de las mejores cosas que podía hacer. Mal Summary. ¡Feliz San Valentin!


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Okubo-sempaii. La canción tampoco es mía, The Killers la interpreta. **_

* * *

_**I Can't.**_

•_And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you  
I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you.•_

**…**

—Maka. —La llamó, con nerviosismo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer lo que había estado pensando desde hace semanas. Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Su cuerpo ni su mente se lo permitían. Estaba a nada de volverse loco.

Ella bajó el libro que leía con sumo interés, y le miró fijamente. Las mejillas de su compañero estaban sonrojadas, y por la expresión de su cara parecía que iba a vomitar.

—¿Qué pasa, Soul? ¿Te sientes bien? —Se paró de su lugar, y se acercó con rapidez a su arma. Él no podía sonrojarse más, así que optó por quedarse ahí parado, como si fuera un idiota—. Parece que tienes fiebre. Recuéstate en el sofá, iré a buscar medicina y un paño húmedo.

—Pero Maka, yo tengo algo que decirte.

—Puedes decírmelo después. Lo importante ahora es curarte la fiebre. —Su mirada de decisión lo decía todo, Maka no lo escucharía hasta que se bajara la fiebre.

Suspiró derrotado y se recostó sobre el sofá.

Ella sonrió y fue a la cocina. La mirada de Soul se perdió en el techo, ¿En verdad tenía que hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si Maka no le correspondiese? Se perdería todo… ¿cierto? Se colocó el brazo a la altura de la frente y cerró por algunos segundos los ojos, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y pensar no ayudaba mucho.

A los pocos segundos se quedó completamente dormido.

…

Cuando despertó el dolor de cabeza de había ido, pero la fiebre no quería ceder. En cuanto sintió algo frio sobre la frente, se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza y se sorprendió al notar un paño húmedo sobre ésta.

Volteó lentamente hacia su izquierda sólo para encontrar el rostro sonriente de Maka. Se veía realmente linda sonriendo.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y media, de la noche. —murmuró, entre burlona y preocupada.

—¡Oh joder! Dormí demasiado. —Se sentó en el sofá y miró fijamente a su compañera, quien se sonrojó al instante.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Maka, sé que no puedo escribir una canción de amor como se debe. Todas las canciones que intenté escribir fueron un fracaso. No puedo hacerlo todo, pero sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras —Ella lo miró, aun más sonrojada que antes—. Y simplemente no puedo hacer nada más, que no sea estar enamorado de ti. Te amo, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

La rubia abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Él simplemente bajó la mirada, era obvio, ella jamás le correspondería. Pero para su sorpresa, Maka lo tomó por las mejillas e hizo que su rostro se alzara, mirándola fijamente.

—No me importa que no sepas escribir canciones de amor, porque para mí todas tus canciones son hermosas. —Él la miraba sorprendido, ahora—. Sé qué harías cualquier cosa por mí, esa cicatriz que llevas en tu pecho me lo demuestra. Y sobre lo último, pensé que jamás lo dirías.

Maka sonrió, y Soul también.

Y antes de que el peliblanco reaccionara, la técnico juntó sus labios en un beso.

Soul sonrió contra los labios de su compañera. Definitivamente escucharía más canciones cursis de vez en cuando, porque al final las letras de éstas tenían razón.

Y entonces, por fin lo admitió; ser cursi era cool, de vez en cuando.

* * *

_No sé. Decidí hacer un drabble porque tenía ganas y porque es como una forma de sacar el estrés, además es 14 de febrero, una linda fecha xD. Este drabble fue inspirado mientras escuchaba Romeo and Juliet de The Killers. Sí, lo acepto, soy cursi de primera :D, en fin darlings, que tengan tu día muy especial cerca de las personas que más quieren :). _

_Prometo actualizar Paradise Island pronto, es que no he podido por andar jugando Mario Kart xD -Trauma(?)-._

_No se olviden de pasar al blog, en perfil el link. Hice un nuevo banner *O* xD_

_Un review es el mejor regalo de San Valentin que pueden darme (:._

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


End file.
